The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for effectively dissipating heat reliably in compact packaging arrangements that are particularly adapted for computing systems including blade server systems.
Advancing high-density semiconductor integrated systems have increased thermal management demands being placed thereon. These demands are attributable, in large part, to newer microprocessors, integrated circuits, and other electronic components requiring more power. They are also brought about by the continuing trend toward even more compact packaging environments. One example of such thermal management issues in the computer industry arises in connection with blade servers. Blade servers are a relatively new technology that provide for a more compact server system. Blade servers are smaller than traditional rack-mounted servers are, and a console thereof allows several of modules to share a variety of resources, such as power, switch, management, and blower modules. These blade server modules are hot-swappable and perform data processing. The modules are pluggable into a console that holds several such modules. Because these modules house microprocessors that require high operating power that generate significant heat, heat damage to the modules is a major concern.
Heat sinks are traditionally used for addressing heating issues, particularly in the foregoing environments. It is not uncommon to have heat sinks formed with fins or other similar structures to increase the surface area of the heat sink, whereby air can pass thereover so as to enhance heat dissipation. For example in data processing or server blade modules, one known solution is the use a heat sink and fan combination. Specifically, a fan is directly mounted on top of upstanding cooling fins of the heat sink. While this kind of configuration is relatively successful in terms of controlling heat, nevertheless, the stacking of the cooling fan on fins presents significant packaging issues in environments where space is a premium. For example, this construction inhibits making server blade modules satisfy 1U form factor dimension requirements. Moreover, the construction, installation, and maintenance of cooling fans on heat sink fins are relatively costly and laborious endeavors. In addition, because server blade modules are subjected to relatively considerable manual handling and therefore vibration and shock, it is important the processor chips remain in continuous thermal engagement with the heat sink.
Accordingly, needs exist for simply and reliably controlling heat from heat sources in compact electronic devices, such as blade server modules.